Red Lights and Passion
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: How can bowling get little Gaara so excited. Little fluffy Drabble


Title:Red lights and passion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru and friends. Not beta

The red light pulsated matching the loud thumping of base, as the room was showered in a mixture of confetti and glitter. The row of matching televisions flickered in the oddly lit room with an equally nauseating and seizure inducing splash of colors and noise. A consistent loud clattering of balls clanging, rolling, and hitting pins echoed under the loud music. Cheering and laughing provided a light undertone to the loud and colorful room.

The red haired boy failed to notice all of these things as he sat silently in the center of the room. His slightly jagged teeth clung to his bottom lip with a furry. His teal eyes tunneled and locked on the slim figure before him. The lights playing off of the lane silhouetted said figure as it jumped happily around.

"Gaara! Did you see that strike!"

The dark haired boy turned and smiled a dazzeling smile. His teeth glowing yellow under the row of black lights and glitter sticking in his hair. The normally stoic red head found himself smiling back cheekily.

"It was very good Lee."

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair watching his love approach.

Lee had recently gotten am hair cut and was constantly running his hands through his now spiky hair. Gaara held back a chuckle as he watched Lee do this twice before reaching him. Stretching his arms out until his flannel drew back and exposed his pale wrists, he reached for Lee. The taller male happily crawled into his arms and plopped on his lap.

"woohoo go Naruto!"

Lee cheered toward his bubbly friend before turning to his patient boyfriend.

"having fun?"

Gaara whispered in his naturally rough voice before placing his head in the nape of Lees's neck. Lee nodded fervently before throwing up his cheesy thumbs up. Gaara chuckled slightly, there were just somethings about Lee that will never change.

The lane clattered again and Sakura looked around angrily hopping no one saw her gutter. Gaara rolled his eyes and gently nudged lee off of him so he could stand.

Grabbing his sand colored bowling ball he stepped to the lane and casually tossed the ball. Turning and walking back to his grey plastic seat his ignores the strike happening behind him as a new song kicks in on the loud. speaker. 'she moves her body like a cyclone, makes me wanna do it all night long...' Lee jumped up with a youthful vigor that would have made his guardian Gia tear up. He swayed a little before sashaying to the balls.

Gaara looked at Sasuke and they both rolled their eyes. If there was one thing they both had in common it was hyper active boyfriends and Lee especially loved T-Pain.

Lee's hips danced gently. Just enough sway in his step to cause Gaara's breath to hitch, but not so much as to look slutty. Lee rolled his turn and walked back to His light eyes love. As ran his fingers through his hair as he swayed gently and mouthed the suggestive lyrics, Gaara found his checks burning with an uncontrollable blush. He tried to cradle his lover as he had been earlier but found himself bitting back a low moan as lee continued to dance sensually in his lap.

"unn-Lee pl-please stop"

Gaara spoke bearly above a whisper trying not to attract attention.

Lee shifted slightly and turned to look at Gaara. The short tempered carrot top grunted as the movements brushed his now sensitive member. Lee assets the pink dusting and the slight haze in those bright green eyes before smirking.

"but Gaara..."

He whispered before rolling his hips slowly again.

"I love this song. It makes me want to... dance"

He punctuated each word with a seductive and purely evil grind.

Gaara grunted and stood up suddenly almost dropping Lee on the floor. The others around looked back at them, clearly surprised my Gaara's uncharacteristic movements.

"uh we have to leave. "

Gaara mumbles before grabbing Lee's wrist and dragging him out. They tore there bowling shoes off in near record time and sprinted bare foot to the car.

Gaara slammed the door to his '70 black and silver saleen mustang. He looked at Lee his eyes smoldering with a heavy lust he couldn't hide even if he wanted.

Tearing out of the parking lot he sped toward his apartment. Lee's back slammed into the apartment door as Gaara pressed there lips together roughly. He threw aside all gentleness and forced his tongue into the shocked boys mouth. Reaching around he drove the key into the door and jiggled them around until it opened. They fell through the threshold and crashed to the floor loudly, lips still connected.

Gaara kicked at the door until he heard it close and pinned lees hands above his head. Finally forcing himself to break the kiss for much needed air, he kept his mouth hovering over Lee's. They panted heavily as the starved lugs gasped for fresh oxygen. Lee smirked up at his lover before nipping his neck, and licking the now red area.

"ah I've been waiting all day for this."

Lee whispered into his neck while running his tan fingers through the red hair. Gaara straightened up and stared at Lee.

"all day, wait you did that on purpose?"

Lee tried to play another smirk but found his lips were occupied once again. This kiss was much more tender, though the passion and heat had risen. One of lees hands cupped the pale face of his love while the other hand fisted his red hair. There lips played together and there tongues wrestled, suddenly the ground was gone from under Lee.

He was being carried bridal style down the long hallways and into an all to familiar room. His back made gentle contact with the mattress as he was laid down.

Gaara smiled at him with a tenderness he showed no one else. Lee smiled back before loosing Gaara's face behind the fabric of his shirt as he removed it. He slowly undid his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Clad only in his boxers he crawled on to the bed and over his dark haired love. Trailing his pale fingers across Lees green shirt he gripped it at the bottom and pulled it forward. Lee leaned forward and allowed his shirt to be tossed aside.

There bare chests gently flitted against each other, as there lips connected once again. Teeth clashed together roughly as the button on his jeans was snapped off. Lee lifted his butt to allow the offending material to be removed, causing a sweet friction between there straining erections.

"unnn"

Lee released a throaty groan while gaara tugged his jeans off and tossed them to the floor with his shirt.

"wow you really have been waiting all day"

Gaara chuckled and looked at Lee. He had been going commando under his jeans and his wanting erection was standing at full attention. Gaara dipped his head and licked the bead of precum from his head. Lee moaned loudly, and tried to buck into the warm wet mouth. His hips were held firmly in place and the lips were removed.

Gaara gently kissed the tan inner thigh, then his hip bone, then the lower end of his happy trail, playfully teasing him. The mouth was gone again.

"gaara-ah!"

Lee's protest was interrupted by his own outburst. There was a prodding at his entrance that sent shivers down his spine. Gaara ran his wet muscle teasingly across the entrance before pushing it in. His tongue swirled slowly pushing and loosening the tight rings. Gaara felt his shoulders pulled up suddenly, he looked at Lee slightly confused.

"p-please Gaara I need you"

Lee panted heavily the need evident in his face. Gaara chuckled.

"someone is impatient"

Lee grunted in response as Gaara grabbed is legs and placed his ankles over his shoulder. Slowly he thrust forward, trying not to hurt his lover.

It was so warm. So hot and tight. So dry. Gaara mentally chastised himself for forgetting the lube. A loud moan drew him back to the situation at hand. He watched lee closely while angling his thrusts to hit the sensitive prostate repeatedly.

To soon Lee felt the familiar coil of heat as his legs slipped down and around Gaara's waist. Gaara leaned forward connecting the two in a passionate kiss. Lee arced forward digging his fingers deep into his lovers back leaving angry red marks. He came heavy, shooting ribbons of white across his and Gaara's stomachs. The heat tightened drastically around Gaara and with a few more thrusts he was coming as well.

The duo flopped heavily into the mattress covered in each others fluids. Gaara sat up, with labored breathing and walked to the adjoining bathroom.

After grabbing a rag and cleaning himself he began to clean Lee as well. Lee grunted sleepily at the action before rolling over and curling up against Gaara's pillow. The red head smiled tenderly at his love, running his fingers through his dark hair and kissing his soft cheeck. He slipped under the covers and pulled them around Lee, before taking his pillow away and replacing it with his own body. Lee happily excepted the change and fluttered his eyes open as His body fitted into Gaara's.

"I love you gaaru"

Lee smiled brightly his face still hazy with sleep. Gaara showed a small smile in return.

"I love you to lee."

Lee nodded happily before nestling his head under Gaara's chin.

"hey Lee"

Gaara whispered suddenly remembering something.

"hmm"

Was the sleepy reply.

"next time just tell me when your horny. That dance at the alley was almost to much"

Lee chuckled at the blunt statement but offered no reply. The boys fell asleep happily in each others arms.

~meanwhile back at the bowling alley the others are finally leaving~

"hey sasu teme what was with Gaara and Lee earlier. Then ran out of here like the building was on fire."

Naruto held his boyfriends pale hand thoroughly confused. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"dobe do you remember why we can't be around ice cream.*"

naruto suddenly turned red and nodded furiously understanding everything.

"good no stop beig nosey so we can go home I suddenly have a craving for something sweet."

Sasuke nipped Naruto's ear before the blond let go of his hand and ran to the car.

~end~

*- "whats with this summer job"

HH- please review. 


End file.
